Door assemblies of the type herein contemplated typically include a one-piece track structure which includes a pair of parallel tracks integrally interconnected by a bridge section. This one-piece construction insures that, when the assembly is finally installed, the two doors will by-pass one another in parallel relationship. It is important in the installation of the assembly to precisely establish the parallel relationship between the two tracks.
It is often the practice of door assembly suppliers to supply a wide range of door assemblies including pocket door and bi-fold installations. In these installations, a single track is utilized. It is also desirable to provide a carriage assembly for all of the installations which will cooperate with the same track configuration.
It is desirable not to have to inventory two separate track profiles for both the dual sliding installation and the pocket/bi-fold installations.
Applicant has found that it becomes a practical matter to reduce the inventories to a single track structure provided some system is provided to the installer to simplify and insure accurate installation of two separate tracks in exact parallel relation to one another.